


Jingle Bell Rock

by SubZero



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas Tree, Drabble Collection, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubZero/pseuds/SubZero
Summary: A femslash drabble collection for the holiday/winter season. Each chapter will(hopefully) be a hundred words exactly.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Meredith Grey/Arizona Robbins, Meredith Grey/Cristina Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Snow(Meredith/Arizona)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting off with Merzona as the first chapter

It was cold enough outside that Arizona's breath was visible. The wooden porch swing she was sitting on was frosty, but the blanket thrown across her leg was keeping the chill away. Soft white flakes rained down, creating a winter wonderland in the yard. The fresh snow reflected the moonlight. It looked magical to the surgeon, and she smiled softly. Arizona heard the door creak open, and looked over to see Meredith. She sat down next to Arizona and silently passed over a steaming mug. No words needed to be said between them as the couple enjoyed their winter paradise.


	2. Hot Chocolate(Cristina/Meredith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 words of Cristina/Meredith

The smell of burned hot chocolate could quickly fill up a house. Cristina tried to open all the windows so the smell wouldn't linger, but that had failed. She could easily repair a man's heart, but making hot chocolate was too difficult. Cristina heard soft steps padding down the stairs. She hurried around the kitchen trying to clean the evidence of her failed gift. The milk was shoved in the fridge, and the cocoa powder was quickly put in the cabinet. Cristina turned as she popped the pot in the sink, and saw Meredith standing there watching. They started laughing.


	3. Tree(Calzona)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decorate a tree. That's it.

It was time to set up the tree, and Sofia was excited. It was her first Christmas in New York with both her mommies. Callie had already put the tree together, and Arizona had strung up the white lights. The only thing left was for them to decorate the tree. The box was full of different ornaments, and they all looked beautiful. Sofia carefully picked up a red ball, and handed it to Arizona. The blonde carefully decided where to put it, as Sofia handed Callie a green ball. The whole tree would be decorated before the night was over.


End file.
